


Accomplice

by mugiji (shichan)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, both canon and aus, explicit - Freeform, missing moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/mugiji
Summary: «Fine.» Linhardt declares «Then this will be a secret between us, Professor. Goodnight.»





	1. Missing moment

**Author's Note:**

> A Byleth/Lin "collection", inspired by the writober promptlist given by fanwriter.  
I will never succeed in 31 days. Maybe 31 months (...). Most of the fanfics, when in canon, will be settled as part of the Blue Lions route. Also English is not my native language, feel free to point out any mistakes!

Night patrols are not unusual at Garreg Mach, both for soldiers and teachers and Byleth doesn’t find them a nuisance: he got used to few hours of sleep, if necessary, during his mercenary days and it’s not like all the students want to break the curfew – in fact, he never found anyone up until now.

Well... he might have feigned ignorance once or twice.

«Not that I mind this peculiar way to spend time with you, Professor, but was it really necessary to postpone an… important meeting with an attractive knight?» Manuela complains, a small sigh as she walks next to him. He doesn’t reply, not sure about what to say «Don’t get me wrong, Professor: you  _ are _ very handsome and quite the lovely company but this is not what I would call a night meeting… if you get what I mean.» she says, a flirty – as Jeralt once explained to him – wink.

What should he tell her? He must admit he’s not used to this whole flirt thing Manuela does on a daily basis; he gets that she’s not trying to make him uncomfortable but just wants to show her appreciation, and yet... 

«And here we are.» she announces as they turn on the right, only to find an empty corridor «The library is the only place left. Not that I expect teenagers and young men and women to visit  _ the library _ at night. Some of them barely go there during study sessions.» she points out, crossing her arms against her chest.

«I can go by myself.» Byleth tries, to be cooperative as a coworker, and he doesn’t expect Manuela to look so  _ pleased _ .

«I knew you were a true gentleman, Professor!» she flatters him, turning on her left to go back on their steps «I will double-check the opposite area, since I’m going to my room anyway.» she offers and then she is gone. The silence becomes his only companion once more; Byleth moves, cat-like steps and more relaxed shoulders now that calm can be felt all around. He likes all his colleagues, but he has to admit that he finds them having overwhelming personalities he still has to get accustomed to.

When he gets close to the library, a small, dim light becomes pretty easy to notice; it must be someone in the deep part of the room, well hidden all considered. Once he enters, darkness is all he can see except for the trespasser; as he walks, closing the distance, Byleth has a couple of names that come to mind and one of them is exactly the figure he finds: Linhardt, crossed arms on a big, old book and head on his arms, relaxed facial features and peaceful expression. Byleth sneaks a peek at the book, not very surprised to find some informations about crests on the small part of the page that is not hidden by his student. 

The boy joined his class just recently but Byleth found himself to be quite interested in the way Linhardt acts and thinks and talks – especially if engrossed in a topic he’s really fascinated by. At the same time, apart for a few things, it’s a total mystery what triggers the boy’s curiosity and what does not. You would think about the common topic for someone his age and then he is totally uninterested just to show sparkling eyes for what others would consider unusual. Not that Byleth can talk.

He looks around, just a small checks; it seems that Linhardt is the only one who decided to study at such an unholy hour. Eyes wander for a bit before going back to his student: with an unconscious, slight movement of his head, a lock of hair brushes against the younger one’s cheek. It’s a pity to wake him up, but he supposes that it’s better than being found out by Seteth the next morning. So Byleth puts his hand on the boy’s shoulder and shakes him a little bit, enough to see him opening his eyes. He looks quite unhappy, yet he is able to focus on Byleth almost immediately. Another student would show a flustered expression, maybe, but Linhardt slowly gets up, a big yawn barely covered by his hand as if there’s no need for formalities between them. Well, it’s not like he hasn’t told the Blue Lions class to be familiar with him since the beginning, so that’s okay.

«Are you here to read something, Professor?»   
«No, I’m not.» he replies «I was patrolling.» he adds – and here it is, Linhardt uninterested expression: «You should read in your room.» he tries. He gets the monastery rules, but it’s not like this is such a serious matter so it’s hard to sound strict when he doesn’t mean it. 

«So am I in trouble, Professor?»

Sometimes it’s really hard to figure out if Linhardt is willingly being cocky or not, because he doesn’t look like it but his face says otherwise. Is it a trick on him, to test him?

«Not if we go back to our room before someone sees us.» he replies, trying to give him a complicit smile. Since he can hear Sothis chuckling in a corner of his mind, he supposes he’s failing. At least, Linhardt looks surprised in a positive way.

Still unsure and a little uneasy, Byleth takes the oil lamp on the desk while the younger one closes the book – a bit reluctantly – and puts it back on the shelf. It’s awkward but somehow they manage to leave the library without funny movements or unexpected meetings; they simply walk next to each other, mostly in the dark and no talking.

Silence has never been a problem for Byleth, not a reason for uneasiness, but he wonders if there is something in particular he should say.

«You sure are an odd one, Professor.»   
«...Lately they often told me so.» he admits and he doesn’t really know why but the reply makes Linhardt smile, amused; he almost chuckles.

«They do?» sounds like a question but it’s not, not really «I think it is endearing, though.» he adds, nonchalantly. Byleth doesn’t miss a step on the staircase out of pure luck and reflex and the Goddess’ mercy. Probably.

When they finally reach the exit of the building, in order to go through the garden for a shortcut to the dormitories where Linhardt’s room is, the air is chilly but the sky is clear. The winter will be there in a month, maybe even less, yet it’s not unpleasant. Somehow the scents of the night are stronger and it’s easier to breathe, for him at least. For a long time Byleth has liked nights way more than days, after all.

They reach the greenhouse, closed; the moon is pretty easy to spot, even with some clouds in the sky, and its light shines on the pond’s surface. They haven’t spoken a word since the staircase. Just a few more steps, some meters to reach the dormitory area and, at the end, his own room. Should he say something, at this point? But his mind is totally blank – he hasn’t completely grasped how to talk with students yet. Unless said students are easygoing and talkative enough for themselves and Byleth too.

«Thank you for accompanying me, Professor.»   
«It’s okay.»   
«So? No strict words for the trespasser? At all? Will you blackmail me, then?»   
«I won’t…?» he says, confused. Byleth could swear there is something in Linhardt’s eyes that looks like… dissatisfaction? But, again, reading the atmosphere is not what one would consider his speciality.

«Fine.» Linhardt declares «Then this will be a secret between us, Professor. Goodnight.» he says before opening the door of his room and disappear behind it.

_ Seteth would toootally disapprove! A secret! With a student who broke the rules! _ , Sothis jokes, laughing in his head.

He hopes Seteth will never know. He doesn’t dislike how that sounded, though:  _ a secret between us _ .


	2. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «So, Professor...» Ingrid tries, clearing her voice a little bit in a small, polite cough «you really don’t know the say “pain, pain, fly away”?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very silly fic. I'm sorry.
> 
> Day #2 - Kiss

This is a very crucial moment: most of the Blue Lions students’ eyes are on him, very different expressions on their faces. Mercedes and Annette just looked at each other, exchanging an understanding nod as if someone took a lost child to them; Ashe is quiet, like, the kind of embarrassed silence that falls in awkward situations; Ingrid is the only one who is trying to analyse the situation; Sylvain clearly has it hard to not laugh.

«So, Professor...» Ingrid tries, clearing her voice a little bit in a small, polite cough «you really don’t know the say “pain, pain, fly away”?»

Byleth stays quiet, his mind running wild. If he tries to remember his childhood and the many occasions where he injured – nothing serious, fortunately – himself, he is quite sure that Jeralt never once used that… kind of spell? Whatever it is. So he shakes his head, only to hear Annette’s gasp and see Mercedes give her a small pat on the shoulder, as if to say  _ I know, my dear friend. Such a tragic childhood. _

«I thought it was a pretty common thing to do…»

«Not even kisses on the wound?» Annette tries, unable to keep it for herself. Byleth doesn’t need to think about it to know that never once Jeralt did that. Just, it wasn’t their way to communicate despite him being a very good father in his own way.

«How does it work?» he asks, never embarrassed at the thought of learning from his students as much as they learn from him. He saw many mothers with their children in the villages and small cities he and Jeralt visited back then, so of course he has a general idea about how parents help their kids when they are hurt, how they comfort them. He saw fathers pat their head, and mothers give them hugs, but…

«When we were younger, Glen used to do it for Felix.» Ingrid says, a look at Sylvain who simply nods. Despite Glen Fraldarius not being a happy topic, Ingrid doesn’t look too sad about that small talk about the past «Felix was a crybaby but he trained with the sword more than anyone else. When he got hurt and started crying, Glen would pat his head or the part of his body that was hurting and would tell him the sentence. It was like a small, powerful spell back then.» she explains, a tender smile on her lips. Sylvain doesn’t add anything else, nor Annette and the other two do. 

Byleth doesn’t ask either – he knows he has not much tact in some situations – and just lets Annette tell about her childhood and her mother and kisses on the forehead. It’s a pleasant topic, as much as the one that follows and the one after that. It almost makes easy to imagine how his own mother would have been.

  
When he offered his help to Ashe for some shopping, he never thought he would come back with a bag full of sweets. But since last time the students took their time to explain all those things, Byleth thought it would be good to have some tea together, when the schedules allow it. 

He travels along the garden, goes beyond the gazebo and almost stumbles over someone; looking down he finds Linhardt, crossed legs while sitting on the grass, the academy uniform all messy. Both the sleeves are rolled up to the forearm, his expression very focused on the cut he has on the arm. Looks like…

«Cats attacked me in my sleep, Professor. Nature can really be brutal, can’t it?» he says, just a brief glance to him before using his healing magic on himself. Not that far away, three cats looks like they are… judging him. He tries to point that out.

«I may have hit one of them while I was asleep but it was unintentional. Not a good reason for such a sly attack.» he keeps going on, a small pout on his face; the magic heals such a simple cut quickly, and yet Byleth can’t help but notice another small and superficial injury.

«You have another one.» he says as he points at his face.

«What? Where?»   
«On your cheek.»

Linhardt grumbles, his hand touching his own face tentatively: «No wonder it hurt so much… and I was having a good dream too.»

«Does it really hurt, though…?» he asks, which gains an accusatory look from the student.

«Of course it looks like nothing to you, Professor. Being a former mercenary you must have fought countless times and must have hurt way more than this. But for me, a humble student who wants to study crests and have as many peaceful naps as possible, this is very tragic and shocking.» he complains, leaving the cut alone, probably because it’s not easy to heal yourself where you can’t see the wound.

Byleth stays silent – nothing in Linhardt’s sentences was wrong, after all – and then kneels down and moves his hand to touch the small cut. Should he say “ _ pain pain fly away _ ”, in this kind of situation? Yet, considering Ingrid’s story, since Linhardt is not crying it might not be very appropriate.

«What’s wrong, Professor? Are you worrying about me dying because of this horrible scratch? Ah, I hope it’s not bleeding, at least.»

Byleth shakes his head.

«Is this the only healing spell you know?»   
«Do you know another one, Professor? I didn’t think you were good at healing too.»

As if it’s the most natural thing to do – it is not, but only because he never did it before – he bends down enough to leave a small, light kiss on his cheek and the cut. Linhardt doesn’t seem to mind too much, but looks confused too.

  
«Did he just—»   
«Oh my Goddess,  _ he really did it. _ »   
«Sylvain, stop laughing! They will hear you and find us out!» Annette whispers, vague panic in her voice, as the classmate is literally  _ dying _ only to not burst into a laughter.    
«I think it was very sweet of the Professor.» Mercedes adds, a kind smile on her lips. In the distance, they hear Dimitri’s voice calling for Sylvain; Ashe frantically gestures to stop him before the irreparable. 

_ Especially _ when he notices Claude coming along with the prince.


	3. Hair pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «There is something I want to try.» he said when he knocked at his door and Byleth let him in. They have been together for years, as people, but only for a few months as a couple romantically involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, now you all know I'm a loser when it comes to write nsfw (fun fact: there are at least five more prompts for nsfw stuff).
> 
> Day #3 - hair pulling

Before falling down the precipice, swallowed by the earth, Byleth wasn’t sure how to feel about his students’ graduation – there was no war, back then, no betrayal, no fear between them. There were only peaceful days and matters he never faced before like giving advices to people who saw him as a guide, more than a leader or a soldier or a mercenary. Back then he had recognised a small feeling, growing and growing, yet unfamiliar. He wasn’t stopped by morality, because judging by what he knew and what he  _ knows _ , he is not that much older than some of his (former) students.

It was more a matter of a lot of things: never been interested in someone before (and not able to figure out his own feelings), Sothis in his head, Seteth and all the implications of that name only – meaning, he would have killed him if Byleth had  _ tried _ to touch a student with those intentions in mind.

But then the war came and they had to fight and he disappeared for five whole years.

When he came back, it looked all the same somehow and he knew that everything was different.

  
The oil lamp casts a warm, dim light on the walls. Outside of the window, the night sky is so dark and cloudy that it’s almost impossible to spot the stars. The bed has always been too big – the archbishop is something he never thought he would become and the room that was once Rhea’s makes him feel uncomfortable sometimes – and he liked the old one better. Yet, now it’s good enough for two people to be there and, apparently, enough for Linhardt’s plans to feed his curiosity.

«There is something I want to try.» he said when he knocked at his door and Byleth let him in. They have been together for years, as people, but only for a few months as a couple romantically involved. 

They have kissed plenty of times, both chaste kisses to break the ice when it was their first time and deeper kisses, passionate enough to surprise those who think they would never been able to have so many feelings – not with one of them always looking uninterested in most of the things and the other one having not the most expressive face ever. 

They found each other, little by little, and touched a bit but never like this. It’s the first time Linhardt has taken the initiative to (partly) undress him, the first time kissing him on spots lower than his neck, shamelessly parting his legs to be able to bend until his head is between them.

Linhardt’s breath is hot. It should be obvious, there is no person with cold breath, but it feels hotter than normal. Byleth is sure the other man will lift his head soon when he notices his mouth trembling slightly; Linhardt, though, kisses the tip once, twice, as if testing it. Byleth feels a shiver going through his spine and his hand grabs the sheet, his legs moving instinctively. Linhardt’s eyes are on him in a second, to check his reaction and a small smile appears on his lips, satisfied.

It’s a slow, unbearable streak of attempts: Linhardt’s lips on the tip once again, and then along the length; his hand joins his mouth and so does his tongue and Byleth can really feel his body burning. The moment Linhardt takes him in his mouth makes him  _ moan _ and he can feel and see the younger man stop, surprised maybe, and then moving slower – up and down, sucking him with the utmost care only to hear that moan again. 

The worst happens when Linhardt looks up at him from there, between his legs. It awakes something in Byleth he wasn’t even sure he had at all until now. His free hand moves rather quickly to Linhardt’s head, fingers through his long hair; first it’s only a touch, then a light stroke but then Byleth pulls a bit and there is another moan just not from him. It’s  _ Linhardt’s _ and Byleth can feel his dick throbbing and the orgasm come closer – so he pulls  _ harder _ and Linhardt’s shoulders tremble in response.

His wet mouth is even warmer as his tongue gives his dick small, provocative touches. Byleth moves his hips involuntarily, going deeper and Linhardt moves back for a moment, enough that in his cloudy thoughts Byleth wonders if he shouldn’t have, if this was wrong and disrespectful to him. 

When Linhardt keeps giving him that blowjob though, he gets that everything is still okay, they are still figuring this out and there is no other way than this to learn how to pleasure each other, especially not with theories only. 

Byleth lets his hand, still on Linhardt’s head, stray to his nape; Linhardt moves enough to back a little bit and look at Byleth’s face again and he can’t see himself right now but he can guess from the warmth he feels that his face must be a mess way more expressive than usual. 

Linhardt at some point just leaves his erection alone, as if already satisfied. There’s a feeling of lack and emptiness somehow – he can’t get better words in his head, right now – but then the younger man gives him a tempting smile: he bends once again and gives him a small bite on the inner thigh before licking up from the base to the tip of his dick. Byleth pulls his hair, harder, when Linhardt gives him a last suck to the tip only, making him come. He pants and moans, gradually letting go of Linhardt’s hair.

He feels him moving, his hands on the mattress at both his sides, crawling until his face is so close that Byleth can feel his breath close to his ear.

«Did it feel good,  _ Professor _ ?»


	4. breath play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth to be told, this is something Linhardt hadn’t prepared at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a big fan of breath play (only the light one) and by no means I'm an expert nor I wanted this fic to be a guide about breath play. So forgive me if it's not 100% accurate, hope you can enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Day #4 - breath play

Truth to be told, this is something Linhardt hadn’t prepared at all. It’s true that he likes to try different things he’s curious about and, fortunately enough, Byleth has never been opposed to most of them until now. Considering how they are and how they started their relationship – student and teacher, something similar to friends, allies and friends, crush and the one with said crush… let’s say it was a long journey – sex has been great. They don’t really need extravagant situations to spicy up their time together; they are both into normal sex and taking care of each other.

So when Byleth puts a hand on his mouth, hearing Seteth’s voice out of his room, and prevents him from breathing for a few seconds, Linhardt doesn’t expect to feel that brief shock mixed with pleasure. They stay quiet for a moment, Seteth moving steps away once he’s convinced that Byleth must be asleep already. The Archbishop uncovers his mouth, eyes on him and slightly parted lips about to say something – apologise, probably – before noticing a detail that makes him stay quiet, a surprised expression very easy to notice.

«I’m… sorry…?» Byleth murmurs, not sure of his own words. Linhardt doesn’t have to ask to know what Byleth is distracted by: his erection, that the other had just begun to take care of, is certainly more awake than before. Byleth is still half riding him, free of the many layers his clothes require, as beautiful as always.

This is normally enough to excite Linhardt and it’s not any different this time either, yet…

«You don’t need to apologise.» he clarifies, his hand traveling to Byleth’s erected dick to make him tremble and to see his expression falter because of the excitement. Linhardt feels his partner’s legs shake and notices how he’s moving his hips by himself to have more friction between them. Linhardt lets him do it, feeling the anticipation growing and a strong desire piling up into his stomach. 

It’s not rare for them to just masturbate each other; due to the many Archbishop’s duties most of the mornings can’t be spent dozing off or cuddling in bed so, consequently, they can’t get busy every night. And it’s never been a problem. Linhardt loves how attentive Byleth is when it comes to give him pleasure – sometimes it feels like the other would totally forget about himself if Linhardt didn’t jerk him off – and he _ is _satisfied more than enough. So he moves his hands, leaving Byleth’s erection alone only to put both of them on his partner’s butt. He learnt with the time that this is one of the things that really excite Byleth: the more Linhardt touches his as if letting his fingers slip between his lover’s cheeks, the more Byleth moves his hips and, sometimes, moans loud enough to excite Linhardt more.

Even now when he looks at him, his face with a turned on expression, parted lips as he pants and a small moan that escapes his mouth, Linhardt knows that he’s the only one able to see such a fascinating, enticing appearance of Byleth.

It makes him feel unbearably excited. He takes his hand, leads it to his mouth – gives it a small kiss, adoringly – and looks straight at Byleth’s face. 

«Cover my mouth.» he says. In the beginning, Byleth doesn’t seem to get it, his eyes not really focused on him; but then he does and looks a bit surprised. Nonetheless, he covers Linhardt’s mouth as asked: at first his hand simply lingers over it, Linhardt’s lips brushing against the palm. Then Byleth lowers it and covers the mouth properly, applying a small amount of pressure. His other hand, though, unexpectedly guides Linhardt’s – the one still on his butt – towards his rim. It surprises the younger man, but he obliges him: his finger brushes between Byleth’s cheeks once again, seeing him shiver. When Linhardt finally puts the finger inside him, Byleth’s hips move again and Linardt’s free hand tightens the hold around Byleth’s wrist and applies a bit more force, enough to make him understand what he wants.

Byleth gets it, despite the cloudy mind because of the pleasure. He presses a hand on his mouth and Linhardt feels less and less air reaching his lungs; it’s not panic that follows, though. He knows that the moment he moves in a way that suggests that he needs to breathe properly, Byleth will let go of him. 

Yet, for now, he wants him to continue like that and wants to reward him somehow for giving him pleasure without questioning what he desires. So Linhardt moves his finger inside him and enjoys the view of Byleth’s back arching, feels excited by his loud moan and when Byleth presses enough that Linhardt can’t inhale – not from his mouth and not from his nose either – and moves his hips, their dicks rubbing against each other, he feels a rush of pleasure that makes him moan so loud, open mouth against Byleth’s hand. He comes first and hard, chest moving up and down, short breath finally free when Byleth moves his hand away.

He takes out his finger, a small groan from his partner disapproving the sudden change. Then Linhardt guides him in order to make him go forward, still on him but close enough to give him a small, alluring lick on the tip of Byleth’s erection.

He’s not going to be the only one satisfied by the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to follow the advice about using the commas better. Still a long way to go, but hopefully it's not too hard to read ><


	5. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so many years since the last time he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Byleth is a guardian spirit of a lake who spent a lot of decades (centuries...) sleeping and Linhardt is our curious human boy as ever.
> 
> Day #5 - fantasy

It’s been so many years since the last time he woke up. He vaguely remembers valleys and trees and mountains, beautiful and colorful sky, sounds of the nature and how the wind would accompany his days. Nights spent with the moon and the stars, the pleasant, slightly noisy company of the rain and the quiet, familiar presence of the snow during winter.

His memory may be cloudy but he’s quite sure he’s never heard so many voices; sometimes humans went to his presence to pray him or offer food in exchange for his protection but they eventually stopped coming and at some point he fell asleep. There was someone with him, once, a girl maybe… well, at least it’s a girl’s voice he remembers, but who knows. 

«This is amazing, Dedue!» a cheerful voice catches his attention and he looks in that direction: two boys that couldn’t be more different are by the lake, a fish in the taller one’s hands, a big and enthusiastic smile on the shorter one’s face.

«Do you know any recipe from your homeland we could try?»

The guy called Dedue looks like a quiet person, despite his frame could suggest a bad person. He nods, a small smile when his friend seems pleased by his reply. 

«Linhardt, what about you and Caspar?» he asks, turning slightly on the left towards other people: one of them, another short boy - have the human children always been so small? - looks really satisfied as he admires his prey, quite a big one in fact, while the other and last person of the group seems to be asleep on the grass, not a care in the world (or for the fishes). None of his friends seems surprised.

«We should have known. Two whole hours of fishing were a bit too much to ask.» the only boy he doesn’t know how to call says, a kind smile on his lips. Caspar though looks ready to help… in his own way. Like, filling a bucket with cold water.

Fortunately for the Linhardt boy, someone stops him.

«Ashe, you are a party killer!»  
«I think I’m trying to not get _ you _ killed...» is the reply Caspar gets. 

The Linhardt one opens an eye, then the other and wakes up. His face is not tired, but his features look relaxed and somehow softer because of the sleep. They all must be at that age when humans are not children anymore but not men yet.

For a brief moment, it’s like Linhardt is looking at him. It feels so real that he even checks behind him if there is something that might have caught the human’s curiosity; there is nothing but trees. 

«Earth to Linhardt! Are you spacing out as usual?» Caspar asks, and Linhardt naturally looks at him and never turns back to him again.

That’s to be expected: humans can’t see him, after all.

  
*

  
Except, the Linhardt boy comes back to the lake again and again. It’s not as if he’s looking for him and, even if he were, he wouldn’t be able to find him since he deliberately hides in the woods - not so far from the lake, yet not close enough to be noticed, _ if _Linhardt can see him. The boy gives up quite easily, though, and his routine is always the same: he arrives, looks around, focuses on the lake for a bit and the lays down on the grass and sleeps. When he does, Byleth takes his time to observe him: Linhardt has fair skin, a slender body in comfy clothes most of the times. His eyelashes are long and dark, his nose pretty; lips look soft but Byleth’s favourite are his eyes. Unfortunately the moments when he can look at Linhardt without being found out are not the ones when the boy has his eyes opened.

It takes them months, before Byleth gets convinced that the human child _ really _can see spiritual beings like him - it takes the small fairies that live there with Byleth and usually keep him company and that are curious enough to get close to the boy.

In fact, Byleth is quite… required to speak with him at some point. It’s getting dark and the fairies are still playing and chuckling with him, which is not bad per se but usually ends up with wandering children. He doesn’t really want to see Linhardt drown in the lake by mistake.

«You should not follow them or humor them more than this.» he says once he is behind the boy’s back; Linhardt, still sitting on the grass, bends his head enough to be able to look at him while the fairies leave the human child alone, clearly pleased by Byleth’s presence. It is something he’s very used to, being them all spirits of the lake even if of different power and strength. They have been together for decades if not more, at this point. 

He can see the surprise in Linhardt’s eyes - or better said, he can _ finally _ take his time to focus on them. Their blue nuance really is beautiful.

The fairies chuckle near his ears, glowing little bodies of tiny women with transparent, colorful wings; if one pays attention, it’s even possible to hear a light jingling. Well, since it’s their way to catch humans, maybe it’s not something Linhardt should be happy to hear.

«Will they eat me if I do?»

That is a funny question or, at least, the total lack of panic is. Byleth studies his expression for a moment, the he nods: «Maybe.»  
«I think that would be a problem. It is interesting, though.»

Okay, that is definitely a bit weird for a human. Not that Byleth has spoken to many of Linhardt’s kind but he knows that they are usually not fond of spirits and that when one of them is able to see them it’s never something they are proud of or happy to show. In the past, maybe… but they are considered oddballs, aren’t they?

Anyway, fairies may like Byleth but not so much to forgive him for saying that they want to eat the human child: their jingling gets noisier as they frantically fly around his head, irritated. It makes them cute though, so he gives them a small, apologetic smile and a bit of the lake energy. It may be an almost insignificant quantity for him, but to his little friends it’s a real banquet. 

They giggle, amused and flattered by such a present - they are whimsical creatures after all.

«...Wow.» he hears and looks at Linhardt again, dubious expression on his face. The human child seems fascinated, instead: «So the rumors were true.»  
«The rumors about what?»   
«They say this lake used to have a guardian spirit centuries ago. Nobody who saw the spirit ever came back alive and nobody knows why, but every rumor and legend is about an astonishingly beautiful creature.» Linhardt explains, eyes glued to him. To be honest, Byleth has slept for so long that he is not even sure which legends are about him and which are not; what he knows is that he’s the last spirit with the role of the guardian of that lake.

«Do spirits look beautiful to you?»  
«The fairies are cute. You _ do _ look beautiful to me.»

Byleth is not sure about how this makes him feel. What’s obvious is that the fairies, hearing such words, are getting excited. They are now dancing around them, glowing bodies more fascinating now that the sky is getting darker. Oh, wait.

«You should not stay here at night. Spirits get more excited and some human children were spirited away in the past.» he warns him. He hopes not to sound threatening because he’s not - he just wants to be sure that the human won’t get attacked. 

«Hm. So is it okay to come during the day?»  
«I suppose it is. I’m the only one here during that time anyway.» he admits, not really convinced about all this. If he ever had conversations with humans in the past, he doesn’t remember how to do it.

Linhardt seems satisfied with the reply, though. He stretches his arms and yawns, before standing up, then pats his back to get rid of some grass still sticking to his pants and finally looks straight at Byleth’s face.

«That sounds fine, since it’s you I’m curious about and it’s you I want to see again. What’s your name?»

Byleth can’t really recognise the warm feeling in his stomach, so for now he decides to ignore it; at least, meeting a human child more than once is not against the rules.

«Spirits don’t give their real names.» he says, a small amused smile.

«Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow and I’ll search on books to see if I can find your name by myself.» he replies. Byleth makes sure to clean the path for him until Linhardt is way past the trees; a tiny fairy comes back to him after dropping the boy at home in his stead and on his request.

_ It’s so rare for our master to care for a human child! _, she says, giggling.


	6. Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took them two whole years to start dating because – judging from his best friend’s honest opinion – Byleth was way too dense and another two years to be convinced enough about sharing a flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally the prompt I chose was "dirty talking" but, truth to be told, I didn't know what to do apart from some silly jokes. So I decided to change it. Hopefully, this will be enjoyable even if it's very short <3
> 
> Day #6 - Reminder

It took them two whole years to start dating because – judging from his best friend’s honest opinion – Byleth was way  _ too _ dense and another two years to be convinced enough about sharing a flat. When they finally did, their schedules were all over the place: Byleth being a young teacher, the younger at his workplace, wasn’t the best condition to hope for decent work hours. Especially since his superior – the school director – decided it was a good idea to make him a homeroom teacher after his first year at their school.

Well, there was the issue with the previous one retiring and a lot of teachers not really… cut for the job, but he still isn’t convinced. 

Linhardt, on the other hand, is still working on his thesis now and he does it at unholy hours. That’s why it’s become their small habit to leave reminders on a small whiteboard they bought together. 

Usually Byleth is the first one to leave the house for work: when he does, he writes down when he’ll be back, who is the one that will have to make the dinner; but lately he also writes down on a small piece of paper brief messages with the excuse of Linhardt being out of it first thing in the morning – “ _ the breakfast is in the fridge _ ”, “ _ Don’t forget your thesis at home _ ”, “ _ want to go out for a date tomorrow? _ ”

He sure is surprised when, coming back from school, Byleth finds a brief reply on the whiteboard: “ _ at Caspar’s till tomorrow late at night. Can’t make it to the date _ ”.

Byleth looks at the sentence for a moment before moving towards the fridge to decide what to eat for dinner; since he’s going to be alone, he could just order something. Or at least it’s what he’s considering until he notices a small post–it on the fridge. He can easily recognise Linhardt’s handwriting even with just a few words as “ _ too far away _ ”.

He frowns, confused; the lights are all off in the rest of their home, so while he tries to figure out what that memo means Byleth can’t do anything but switch them on one by one as he checks all the rooms. Once he’s close to the bathroom he notices another small note on the wall. He takes it and reads: “ _ not yet, but closer _ ”.

Seriously, to think that Linhardt – being a very lazy person – would go out of his way to do… well, Byleth has no idea what this kind of treasure hunt is, but that’s a lot of effort for sure. For a moment he looks towards the bedroom they share and moves a few steps in that direction. He’s almost at the corner when he sees another post–it; this time the message is a bit longer: “ _ am I so predictable in your eyes? _ ”

Byleth has to admit that, for a small game, this is becoming quite intriguing. He stops there in the corridor and looks around for some hints or other notes, other reminders of something he should have figured out already, it seems. There’s nothing, apparently, so he decides to go back to the living room and try from there. When he enters, it’s easy to spot another note on the sofa. He reaches the spot and takes the post–it: “ _ aren’t you forgetting something, Professor? _ ”

Truthfully, it’s not very clear. There are so many possible options that it’s not easy to choose – unless he wants to give up and just look around room after room – but, thinking about the apartment they share and how Linhardt only used (and still uses, sometimes) “professor” for him to make fun of their age difference, the only place that comes to his mind is the balcony.

Only because there’s a specific memory of Linhardt calling him so in a very specific place and only to say something really, really important that made the difference in their relationship.

So he moves. From the living room it’s quite easy to go there: Byleth only needs to open the curtains and the biggest window of their home to be outside. Once he’s there it’s impossible not to notice Linhardt: the place is not so big that you can hide yourself, after all. And his boyfriend is there, the small table they use to eat outside during summer already settled. He’s wearing casual clothes that really suit him, together with the high ponytail he started to use to tie his hair recently when the weather is way too hot.

«What was all this?» Byleth asks, amused and surprised at the same time «Weren’t you busy with Caspar?» he adds, only to see Linhardt sigh before giving him something: another note. The brief message on it is “ _ Happy birthday _ ”. It’s not surprising that his boyfriend remembers the right date – while he totally forgot –, yet this is a bit unexpected. Byleth can’t help but smile, though. He’s about to look at Linhardt and say something when the younger man kisses him – soft lips against his own and a quick, playful touch of the tongue.

«Am I not a good boyfriend?» he asks.

Well, it is worth some praising.


	7. Hot bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be too ironic to not die in the war and then perish because of something like this.

The air is filled with warmth and steam in the big bath they have at their disposal; Linhardt didn’t like very much the whole sauna-like feeling in the past, but he got used to it with time - especially after sharing the bath with Byleth the first time. Back then it was one of the most embarrassing things he could have ever thought about. Not that he hadn’t _ dreamt _ or imagined about having that kind of intimate moment with the man he had a crush on when he was only a teenager in Garreg Mach. He _ did _, in fact - more than it would be wise to admit. Yet there’s a big difference between fantasizing and actually doing it.

The first time was terrible. Linhardt had more or less mustered the courage to actually hint that it would have saved time and space and water to just do it together, all while trying to convince himself that he had absolutely no ulterior motives, keeping an eye on Byleth to see his reactions _ and _ wondering if he would survive this. It would be too ironic to not die in the war and then perish because of something like this.

And now here they are, all relaxed in the water as if this is the most natural thing to do - well, in a sense it _ is _ \- sharing body warmth and small stuff from their day. Linhardt loves how Byleth body feels against his back in those moments as much as he likes when their positions are reversed, which may happen less often but still happens nonetheless. It’s just that with him being the one who falls asleep more easily… and Byleth tends to spoil him a lot. Anyway he gets spoiled in return, so Linhardt supposes it’s okay.

A small chuckle leaves Linhardt’s lips and of course Byleth hears it and tilts his head slightly on the right; Linhardt can’t see him but he has an idea of his movements, since they are sticking close together.

“What is it?” Byleth asks, low voice as if there is someone who could hear them.

“Nothing,” Linhardt moves a little, yet his shoulders stay on the surface making him feel a brief shiver where the hot water doesn’t make any contact with his skin “I just thought about the first time we did this.”

Byleth sighs and Linhardt can easily imagine the small pout he must be showing now. Not that his dignity was preserved on that occasion, but Linhardt still teases him for it. It’s not really surprising when Byleth pinches his side lightly but meaningfully; Linhardt jumps a bit, nothing major but still very offended.

“So immature of you, _ Professor _” he says, turning enough to be able to look at him. He can feel Byleth’s fingers leaving his side alone only for his hands and arms to replace them in a hug. “You tease me too much for it,” he finally says “it’s not as if you were more comfortable than me back then. I remember how you kept looking down while entering the bath.”

_Of course he remembers the most embarrassing part _, Linhardt thinks as he shakes his head. Well, to be honest there were more embarrassing parts than not. 

“I thought you weren’t looking at me.” Linhardt has no intention of letting him win this because _ he knows _ that they were _ both _ beyond salvation less than two years ago. “Considering how you kept staring at the water once I entered the bath, even when I was trying to make some small talk.”

“You asked me something... unusual.” Byleth argues and Linhardt rolls his eyes because, come on, seriously? “I asked you if you were used to bathe with your former students!” he highlights him “And I meant it as being used to stay in the same space with someone else of the same sex while naked.”

Byleth’s chin rests on his shoulder, his lips almost brushing Linhardt’s cheek. This is so _ unfair _ of him.

“That was embarrassing.” Byleth simply admits - or maybe this is all a plan to win over the conversation: first he distracts him with almost-kisses and then he tells him stuff Linhardt will soon be unable to focus on. He hates his talented, strategist partner. “_ That _,” Linhardt points out “was a perfectly normal question. You grew up with a bunch of mercenaries, to me it was obvious you had bathed with all of them at least once!”

He feels Byleth changing his position a little, his arms still around Linhardt’s waist despite his chin not being on Linhardt’s shoulder anymore; while moving, though, Byleth’s nose brushes against his ear and Linhardt can swear this is all part of a cruel plan.

“I did not,” Byleth whispers “me and Father rarely shared that kind of thing.” he adds and Linhardt knows that when it comes to his parent Byleth always has a shade of sadness in his voice, but also so much _ affection _ that it would be impossible not to notice it. “Also, when you are a mercenary you can’t really take your time or enjoy a long bath like this.”

“True.” Linhardt concedes “Anyway, it’s not like I am complaining. You were pretty cute.” he says as if it’s a thought that escapes his lips against his will─which is absolutely not. He knows that no matter how much time passes since the day they could finally confess to each other, no wars nor deaths between them, Byleth still gets shy when it comes to expressing feelings so openly. Or at least sometimes, Linhardt still hasn’t completely figured out how this works with Byleth: one moment he gets shy if Linhardt tells him he loves him or compliments him, then he bluntly makes declarations that could just come out from some romance novels when Linhardt doesn’t expect him to. 

Byleth nibbles at his ear, probably to distract him─ and the Goddess knows if he succeeds at doing so. Linhardt doesn’t move much, only enough to touch him on the leg. It’s not very erotic, not like when he wants to have more than quality time together in the water, at least. Only, it took so much time and effort and pain - both physical and psychological - to finally be able to stay together that sometimes Linhardt simply enjoys the closeness. The chance to do something _ just because he can _.

“Everything okay?” Byleth asks, his arms not around Linhardt’s waist anymore, only because one of his hands takes Linhardt’s as if Byleth wants to focus on words and not on bodies for a moment, without having to say it. It’s amazing how much he trusts Linhardt to understand without having to speak─ that’s similar to what best friends have sometimes, but even more than that because Linhardt cares for Caspar a lot but they have such different personalities that despite everything, sometimes it was hard. Not anyone’s fault: just hard to talk, to understand, to help.

Yet with Byleth… maybe it’s that Linhardt has always felt safe with him, as a student who didn’t want to kill and wasn’t forced to and as a boy who felt guilty because he didn’t want to give his family a new heir by getting married to a noblewoman. As an individual who felt that it was okay to be weak and to wish something different from what others wanted him to.

Linhardt nods slowly, holds that hand and gives Byleth a small smile “Just thinking about how you tried your best to talk to me that time.” he still teases him, but his voice is soft and tender because he wants Byleth to not feel judged and, at the same time, because Linhardt doesn’t want him to worry. Byleth sighs, but it sounds more like a small snort in fact. 

“You really are incorrigible.” he says, giving Linhardt the space to turn completely towards him so that they are finally in front of each other─ not the most comfortable position when two adults share a bath _ and _ both the water and the air are getting colder. “You were endearing, though.” Linhardt whispers before he leans a bit, enough to kiss him on the lips. It’s a chaste contact, something incredibly familiar and intimate they exchange more often than not. 

Byleth adjusts himself and showers him with small kisses, on the lips and then the corner of his mouth, then his cheek like they are thirteen and still too shy to do more than that─ at some point Byleth leaves a single kiss on his neck, nothing erotic and yet Linhardt can feel a shiver running down his spine. “Not that I would mind having sex here,” he admits because who is he to refuse if the chance arises, “but I think the bed would be a better choice, this time.”

There is a small, almost indiscernible chuckle against Linhardt’s skin, near to his ear lobe before Byleth’s eyes look straight into his. 

“To think you stuttered to ask me about the crests, back then.” he says and Linhardt has all the rights to _ pout _, since the man he loves is such a jerk that pretends to surrender before going all out. Such a mean strategy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive.  
I tried to change the formatting since I will have to do it for a couple of projects and I want to get used to it. Hopefully this won't be a bother ♥
> 
> Also, I cry about fe3h on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mugiji_), if you want to cry together (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aimarlaw) to cry together about FE3H!


End file.
